Sleeping Off the Adventure
by saphire2moon
Summary: My rated M. ColossusxOC story. Takes place during the second movie. This summary will be short, but please read. Jynx takes the children and Piotr to her Grandparents for protection. RxR, its good.


A.N: Welcome readers, this is my super special awesome ColossusxOC story one shot. First things first then. This is an M rated fic meaning a sex scene. I set this story during the second X-Men when they are fleeing the house. I have always liked Colossus and still do.

Disclaimer: Alas, I own not a thing.

Enjoy the story. Read and Review. Give me credit on one thing; I do not know his age.

Sleeping Off the Adventure

"What do we do now?"

"Are we in danger?"

"Do you think they'll come after us?"

"Jynx, do you think they'll come looking for us?"

Jenna Williams, also known as Jynx, looked down at the younger student gripping her arm tightly. She looked so desperate and scared. For good reason too, for only a few short moments ago their home had been attacked and they had been separated from their friends. Jynx sighed and tried to shake the fear that filled into her gut. "We'll be alright honey, don't you worry." Easy for her to say, although she was not the only one in only her pajamas, she had the ability to change the luck around her to a more heated environment.

In front of the pack of renegade mutants was the quiet Piotr Rasputian, or as Jynx called him, Steel Pete. He was serious, as usual, but this time he had an air of calmness and, dare she say it, sexiness. Jynx shook her head once. Now was not the time to admire her long time crushes physique. He carried the injured boy in his arms with ease and led the way in front out of the forest. He said nothing but stopped in the middle of the dense underbrush. The students, all much younger than themselves, turned to Pete in hopes he had an idea of what to do next. He gently placed the boy down and let some of the others hold him. He was already coming to, and didn't need to be carried much more.

"So," he said, his accent washing thin over his voice. "What next?" The students all remained quiet, until a little girl burst into tears. Jynx sighed and, after sending Pete a desperate look, went over to hug the girl. "It's all right, we'll be alright." One of the children laughed bitterly.

"Is this your definition of 'alright'? Cause to me, this is not 'alright'."

"Hey, she's just trying to make her feel better. Don't be rude!"

"We're not children; she doesn't need to lie to us."

"You need to watch your attitude! Jenna was only being the adult here!"

"We're adults too!"

"ENOUGH!" Jenna yelled. A bolt of energy rushed out knocking a few of the kids back a step, causing the tree nearby to lose a branch and crash loudly on the ground. The children quieted. Pete stepped forward and stared at the branch.

"You need to be careful Jenna. We might bring attention to ourselves." Jenna nodded and patted the girls back, for her cries had not stopped. Pete was silent for a second before he glanced at the students. "Do any of you have family nearby? Someone we can go to for protection?" The students all shook their heads. Jynx spoke out. "My grandparents live just north of here. Not far, a miles walk or so." Pete nodded and motioned for her to stand. Jynx carried the girl onto her shoulder and walked ahead. They followed her one by one. "Thank you," said a quiet voice next to her ear.

Jynx smiled and patted her back again.

A mile in, the mutant children and the two older teens were all the way into the small suburb of West Creek. The streets were bare and silent, the only actual noise coming from the flicker of a lamplight. They made their way, all bare footed across the street to the house Jynx had directed at. Pete looked for a signal from Jynx then pounded on the door. There was a silence for a moment before lights started turning on. The door swung open to reveal a small old woman in her pale peach nightgown.

She stared opened eyed at the pack of children on her doorstep. "Who is it, Martha?" A thin old man appeared behind her and gaped in awe. Jynx knew the picture they made. A couple of larger teens with a small pack of small children wearing only nightgowns was something worth seeing. Jynx pushed past Pete and smiled.

"Hey, Nana. Hi, Granddad."

Martha Williams dropped all pretense of shock and burst into a happy dance. "Oh my dear little Jenna! What are you doing here at this ungodly hour?" Her grandfather gazed seriously at the children. "You all look like something Ulysses dragged in. Come inside, quickly." The children shuffled past Pete and Jynx and rushed in to the warmth of the house. Jynx motioned for Piotr to head in first but he bowed his head and motioned her in instead. Jynx smiled and pushed forward, fending off her grandmother's questions.

"By heavens child, what are you doing here with all these kids? Has something happened at the school? Did you blow it up by mistake again?"

Pete turned to Jynx with an amused, yet confused glance, which she returned with a 'not-a-word' one.

"No, Nana. I haven't blown up Xavier's school."

"Well than, has someone else?"

The children all sat at the seats provided and munched on the cookies that decorated the coffee table. Jynx's grandfather sat in his favorite chair and watched with amusement and worry as Jynx told them about the incident. Martha gasped and turned to the students.

"You poor dears! I never could stand people who didn't treat children such as yourself right."

One of the boys glanced up at her in joy. "You like people like us?"

Martha and Fredrick Williams both smiled kindly. "Of course we do." Martha sat in the middle of the pile of mutants. "We love are granddaughter for who she is, so it seems only fair we love you kids as well." The children all relaxed and settled in. Pete looked over at the smiling Jynx and wondered.

Later, meaning when dawn was finally breaking, Jynx settled the last of the students to sleep in the guest room. They all went out like lights, seeming comfortable in a place that accepted them. Jynx, however, was not so at ease. Every time she closed her eyes to sleep, she saw the face of the children that didn't get away. It left her fearful for their safety. And what happened to Rogue and Bobby? Jynx stood in her clothes and rushed as quietly as possible to the restroom.

Nausea rose up as soon as she reached the sink and in an instant she vomited. When the stench vanished and all that was left was the cleaning up, Jynx looked up at herself. Her brown hair, the hair she had most trimmed herself to its shoulder length, was a mess of tangles. Her magenta eyes were rimmed with red and shadowed, while her face carried cold sweat. Disgusted with her looks, Jynx washed all the dirt and sweat away. She pawed through her grandmother's hair accessories and was pleased to find a hair brush and tie. When she was satisfied with her quick work, Jynx left the bathroom.

Suddenly, she had a craving for something cold. With quiet bare feet padding down the wood steps, she made her way to the kitchen. She needed chocolate, and a lot of it. As soon as she stepped inside the room however, she was surprised to see her grandfather sitting at the table with none other than Colossus himself. They both looked up and stopped whatever conversation they had to glance at her arrival.

Jynx smiled shyly. "Sorry to interrupt."

Her grandfather grinned and gestured her in. "Nonsense, we were just talking. Please come in." Pete smiled at her and nodded to the chair next to him. She grinned and held up a finger.

"Hold that thought." With a rush, Jynx made her way to the freezer and pulled out the secret stash of chocolate chip ice cream. Her grandfather's grin vanished. "How did you know that was there?" Jynx pulled out a spoon and went over to the table to kiss her grandfather's balding head.

"Granddad, I lived in this house since I was six until I was twelve. I learned every stash you kept from Nana." He shook his head as Pete laughed softly. "Don't laugh sonny, that old woman can eat sweets like there was no tomorrow. An old man has to prepare himself." Pete nodded and looked over at Jynx.

She sat in the chair with a 'plump' sound and bit into the first delicious bite. She closed her eyes and made an 'mmm' sound. Jynx never noticed the audible gulp that Piotr Rasputian made. This one wasn't because of the food. Grandfather Fredrick did.

"So, Piotr was just telling me about the schools classes. Have you been having fun at the school, Jenna?" Pete laughed and caught the attention even as Jynx opened her mouth. Jynx knew what the laugh was for. "Don't laugh, Steel Pete. I do in fact go to class. And no," she added when Fredrick winced. "I do not blow up the class room or cause major disasters in said class."

Pete laughed full out this time and was hushed by Jynx. He tried desperately to stop smiling, but it didn't seem to work. Fredrick grinned evilly. "Funny story that," he began, but was stopped by Jynx. "No, Granddad. I'll tell him." Pete turned curiously to her in expectancy.

Reluctantly, she told.

"One year in junior high, I got pissed off at some boy in class and tried to make him trip over his shoelaces. Well, at the time my mutant powers weren't fully developed so you can imagine what happened."

Pete laughed and slapped the chair arm in joy at the image. "Yeah," Jynx continued over the two men's laughter. "Chaos, glass shattering, books flying, walls shaking, and that old boy…he fell right on his right ass." She covered her mouth too late and looked over at her grandfather, Pete still laughing at her.

"I am so sorry Granddad. I didn't mean to say that." He shook his head and patted her hair. "No harm done my dear, the boy deserved it." She smiled and laughed along with them before shoveling another spoon full of chocolate chip.

After they all sobered a bit, her grandfather cleared his throat. "So Piotr, what is your power?" Jynx stopped eating to look over at Pete. He ducked his head and stared at the tile of the counter. Her grandfather looked worriedly at Jynx. She shrugged and placed a hand on Pete's back. She noticed how warm he was, despite the fact he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"It's okay Steel Pete; Granddad will like your power." He smiled up at her.

Instantly, Jynx felt the rush of heat that came whenever Colossus looked at her just that way. He straightened and smiled at Fredrick. In a flash, one that always amazed Jynx, Pete's body erupted in steel. The face on her grandfather's was priceless. Jynx glanced back over at Colossus and tapped her finger on his shoulder. The steel resounded throughout. "It's his hidden talent." Fredrick smiled ever so slowly. "An amazing gift, indeed." The silence stretched once more before Fredrick stood with a sigh.

"Well, time for me to bow out. These old bones aren't what they used to be."

"Good night, Granddad."

"Sleep well, sir."

When the room went silent, Jynx scooped the ice cream up and placed it back in the fridge.

"So, you were the bad kid in school."

Jynx looked over her shoulder at Pete. "Yeah, I suppose. That and most people who went near me seemed to get bad luck." He sighed. Jynx nodded in understanding and sat across from him. "I suppose I should be very thankful for Professor Xavier's teachings. Without them, the whole school would be one bad thing after another." Pete nodded and grimaced.

"Tonight being no exception."

Jynx nodded once again sadly. "Maybe it was my fault." Pete took her outstretched hand and squeezed.

"It was not your doing tonight."

Jynx smiled at him. When Jynx looked closer, she saw that his eyes were smiling as well. He had such great eyes, all colored dark green. Soon Jynx found herself pushing over the counter, closer to him. The funny thing was he was pushing back. Jynx licked her lips to moisten them, for they had become dry all of a sudden. Pete watched the movement with great interest. With their lips just inches apart the air heated around them. The vase that had been placed at the far end trembled from the power surge that fell off of Jynx. Jynx pushed her lips just so on his and her world erupted with fire and light. Her hands came up to grab at his hair and…

"Meow!"

They broke apart with a jolt, falling back to their separate chairs. The vase that was trembling shattered sending the flowers, glass, and water all over the floor, and when Jynx turned to the damage she came face to face with a grey tail. "Ulysses! Bad cat!"

The cat turned to her with a glare in his gold eyes flipped up his tail at her and hopped off. Pete breathed in air heavily. "Your cat sure has bad timing." Jynx sneered after the cat sourly. "See what I mean! Bad luck!" Pete laughed and heaved himself up. "I suppose we should clean up this mess." Jynx looked over at the vase. "Did my powers do that?"

"I believe they did."

Jynx laughed bitterly. "Maybe I'm turning into Rogue…and I am being such an ass saying that."

Pete shook his head and looked around for a broom. "No, I suppose it was just the attraction." When he spotted the cupboard closet, he opened it to find the broom and dust pan. "Here, let's get this stuff off the floor before someone gets hurt." Jynx nodded and bent down to grab at the flowers. Unfortunately, Pete had the same idea in mind at the same time so they collided on the way down. "OW!" Jynx yelped, rubbing the newly forming bump on her forehead. Piotr grimaced and brought a hand up to her head.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit you."

"No, it's okay. It was my fault." They looked up at each other and the sparks flared once more. The air heated to an inferno. Jynx felt the blood rush from her head. Hormones of a teenager were a beautiful thing indeed. "Pete, I have something I need to tell you." He moved closer to her once again. "And that would be Jenna?" Jynx moved her head to the side closing in on his lips once more. "I…really…like," but her voice failed her for his was attached to it. His tongue invaded her mouth, moving with undeniable speed. Jynx moved to push her tongue back against his only to be denied the pleasure. Colossus' strength was most definitely different than hers. Jynx felt a hand move up her back over to her stomach. Her breath caught when the hand moved just a few inches up to her right breast. Pete pulled back from the kiss to look at her.

"You know something. Those pink pajamas are really cute."

Jynx laughed and wrapped her arms around his shoulders to kiss him with all her might. Then, when Pete was just about to pull up her night top, he hissed in pain. Jynx pulled back and looked at his hand. "Oh shit, Piotr. We need to clean this up before we let anything happen." He nodded and stared down at his cut hand. "Here, you clean this up and I'll get you a band-aid."

Jynx ran up the stairs, careful not to wake any of the students and rushed into the bathroom again. This time though, she didn't even bother to look in the mirror. When she found the bandages, she leapt in triumph. She stopped though when she heard a sound outside. Praying she hadn't woken one of the students, or worse her grandmother, Jynx tiptoed out of the bathroom;

Only to come face to face with Pete. "Oh, jeez. Don't scare me like that. I thought it was one of the students."

Pete looked at her. He looked however with a heated stare that made Jynx feel like she wasn't wearing any clothing at all. He huffed out an aggravated sigh. "I need to be with you Jenna." Jynx sighed and pulled at his hand. "I don't know what to say, Pete. I guess I need you too." When she bandaged his hand, he grabbed hold.

"Do I have to convince you to go to bed with me?"

Her face burst out with a cherry red blush and Pete smiled. "I don't know a girl generally likes it when a guy complements her." Pete nodded thoughtfully. He dragged her back downstairs. "Alright, I love your eyes." Jynx smiled at him, despite the fact that her blush was spreading. "Why?"

"There that gorgeous maroon color. They shine sometimes when you use your power. I noticed it when you made Pyro drop all his books in the hall."

Jynx laughed and noticed he was dragging her down to the basement of the house. She remembered vaguely her grandparents had a bed down there. "What else?"

"I love your humor and your charm." Piotr Rasputian was complimenting a girl, amazing.

"I also love your powers; when you're not using them on me, of course." Jynx laughed and felt him tug her closer. Her chest slammed into his muscular one. He was nothing but muscle and skin. Jynx placed a hand on his abs. "Careful, I might change my mind." He smiled and kissed her cheeks.

"I really love that beauty mark on your neckline."

"That thing isn't a beauty mark, that's a mole."

"No," Pete shook his head. "It's beauty mark." To prove it, he bent his head to kiss on the mark at her neckline. She hissed and grabbed at his hair. She never did like the thing, but suddenly she was finding a new side of it.

The air around them stirred as her powers started going awry. The room started shaking and a few pieces of cloth fell off the shelves. Jynx looked over at the bed, with its cool gold sheets and single pillow.

"Pete, to the bed."

He nodded against her neck and dragged them both to the sheets. They fell on the bed in a thump. Pete stared at her pajamas. "Can I ask a personal question?" Jynx rubbed at his back and tried to catch her breath. "I think that's irrelevant."

"What size bra do you have?"

Jynx burst out laughing causing her powers to erupt and send the door behind them slamming shut. She quieted as they listen for any noise. When none came, they turned back towards each other.

"I wear a size 34DD."

Jynx had the pleasure of watching Piotr's face show unbelievable amusement. "I knew you would get a kick out of that." He laughed and attached his mouth back to hers. He shed her clothes one by one until she had nothing left. "Then you won't mind if I do this." He attached his mouth to her breast and suckled on her perk nipple. She gulped out a strangled cry and knotted her fingers in his hair. He used the other hand to massage the neglected one. He took his time with her chest before she lifted his head to hers. She kissed him, dancing her tongue with his. She parted to suck in much needed air. Jynx noticed him gulp and blushed as his eyes wondered downwards. She smiled and wrapped her arms tightly against him.

"Don't worry about me okay. I really need this. I really need you."

Pete reached down carefully to shed himself of his boxers. Jynx watched entranced. "Wow, you're large." He was the one who blushed now. "I guess. I never compared it before." She kissed him gently.

"Neither have I."

With a timid hand, she grasped him. He gasped out and reached to grab at her wandering hand. "Please, I can handle it." He nodded and led himself to her center. She was wet and ready. He moved over and nodded again. When he pushed through her barrier he closed his mouth over her. She cried into his kiss as pain shimmied up her body. It felt like she was being ripped apart.

He pulled away from the kiss to rub at her face. There were tears falling down her cheeks. The room was shaking just slightly. Above the fan was moving back and forth from the waves that bounced off of her. Pete struggled to calm her. "It's okay. The pain will go away. I promise."

Jynx felt the pain fade slowly till there was nothing but the feeling of being filled. She could feel him inside of her. The room slowed the shaking, until it finally stopped. Pete stroked her hair, pulling out the hair tie to run his fingers through it.

"Okay, you can move." He kissed her neck before biting down on her shoulder. Jynx screamed quietly, covering her mouth as he began a slow and steady pace. Her gasps were muffled by her palm, while his groans were covered by her shoulder. "Faster, Piotr. Please." He nodded and picked up his pace.

Faster, faster, and faster, till Jynx felt a hot ball of need fill her gut and her body heat. "Oh God! Piotr! I'm..."

"Yeah, me too."

When her orgasm erupted inside of her, she sucked in all her breath to hold off her scream. Pete groaned loudly as he thrust one last time emptying inside of her.

After they had caught their breaths, and the earth finally stopped spinning, Pete pulled himself out of her and flopped down lazily on the side. Jynx curled into him and yawned. There was a comfortable silence that stretched so long Jynx almost fell completely asleep.

"Don't worry about the others." Piotr said quietly next to her ear. He leaned down and kissed the hickey on her shoulder. Jynx nodded sleepily and curled deeper into his hard body. "I'm sure they can handle anything that comes their way."

Jynx reached out and covered them in the quilt. "I know." His arm came and rested comfortably around her waist and he rested his head down on the pillow. His other arm came under her head to pillow it. Jynx had never felt so at ease in her life.

"Good night, Jenna." Jenna yawned again before closing her eyes to sleep. "Night, Piotr."

When the day lasted to the afternoon the kids all awoke to head out to breakfast. When they all asked about Piotr and Jenna, Fredrick shook his head. "There just going to sleep off the adventure." No one asked any more questions.

A.N: I personally apologize for any and all mistakes at this point. I finished and that is the good thing. Probably my only story in this category, but who knows stranger things have happened. I hope you people like Jynx. RxR!!


End file.
